


Coming home.

by Loar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Because they're endgame, Because they're not immortal, Character Death, F/F, Fix-It, Maggie Sawyer-centric, Sanvers is endgame, Supercorp is married because of reasons, They die of old age and are reunited in afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loar/pseuds/Loar
Summary: Maggie's life after the break-up and how Sanvers got back together.(A post-break-up fix-it. Sort of.)(11/13/2017: chapter 2 is up! It's their happy ever after!)





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 25 years, give or take a few months. Two decades and a half. A quarter of a century. Since the last time she laid eyes on one Alex Danvers.

Maggie Sawyer isn't one to have the memory of a girl who had broke up with her keep her down, but what a girl she had been! Despite the fact that her time with Alex had made her stronger and had healed some of her biggest wounds, losing her had felt like losing a limb. Like losing half of her soul.

They had tried staying friends at first; that was the plan anyways. But seeing each other without being able to be together? They quickly had found out that it was torture and that time wouldn't ease the pain.

So they had grown apart. Maggie had started avoiding the alien bar, except for a few time a month when she had been meeting with the 'Superfriends', carefully scheduling so that she wouldn't bump into her ex-fiancee. They had insisted on those meetings, arguing that once you were introduced into the group, you were family. Maggie had almost wept at that. "We're not letting you disappear," Kara had told with an adorable no-nonsense attitude. "You're not getting swallowed by a black hole like Lucy did and never been seen again." Maggie didn't know who Lucy was apart that she was James' ex and deputy director of the DEO. That was probably the point.

The problem with working in the same field as your ex is that your paths are bound to cross eventually. And detective Sawyer and agent Danvers had crossed path a lot. They had always been professional and their work had never suffered of their shared history. When it had come to the job they were still the best partners. But the agony of being so close and yet so far away had been killing them both.

That's when Maggie had taken her decision.

She had accepted a job offer in Gotham and had left National City with only the regret of a fail engagement.

Gotham had been a fresh start but it was pretty much all that was fresh in this city. Maggie had taken it as a challenge. She was a good cop - a great one, Alex had told her once - so the corruption in the ranks of Gotham PD hadn't sat well with her. She had put all of her focus on cleaning house. She had some wild aventures too. Especially since she had met with the wealthy Kate Kane, and her other persona Batgirl. Her vigilanting hijinks were as often fun that they were a pain in the ass.

And somehow, she had fell in love again. She had accepted another proposal.

She had been the one to break the engagement this time. She had had a lot of reasons, all valid, but the truth was, she had been scared. It had felt too much like what she had had with Alex. In retrospect, it hadn't been healthy, how much she had seen Alex in Kate. They were both badass jewish redhead with cool weapons and more scientific degrees than they knew what to do with. They both had challenged her like no one else. They had the same fire burning in their eyes; and Maggie had been terrified to be burned again.

The string of short, failed relationships that had followed her second, failed engagement wasn't even worth mentioning. She had eventually put all her energy and focus on her job. The older she had gotten, the harder it had become to date anyway. She had resolved to only ever be married to her job, the only thing that had never let down.

She had expected to spend her last days, alone, in the gloom of Gotham.

But there she was, 25 years later, in same old, sunny National City. She had missed this place. It had been here she forged her best memories. It also had been here she suffered her biggest heartbreak. But so many years had passed; surely, even if she were to see old faces, it wouldn't hurt as much anymore. Right?

M

She had been offered the place of captain of, ironically, her old precinct. It was a great opportunity career-wise - she wasn't getting any younger - and she wasn't against living under the California sun again. Gotham had only been darkness veiled with sarcasm and duty. National City would be good for her again, she reasoned. She still couldn't stop the dread from coiling in her stomach.

She had planned to take the time to be settled in before seeing her old friends. Before seeing Alex. But when was anything ever going to go as planned in her life?

On the very first day of her new job, her precinct was attacted by a mismatched group of aliens and humans, faces covered by balaclavas and arms full of alien weaponry.

Fortunately, in over two decades, the police department had upgraded their regulation issued weapons, so they were better equipped to face extra-terrestrial beings with matching guns. Despite being on her first day on the job, Maggie managed to organize the resistance to hold long enough for Supergirl and the DEO to arrive. After that, the criminals were quickly taken care off.

Once the dust had settled though, she hadn't been able to hide. Supergirl had seen her.

"Maggie? Hey. You're back in town?"

Supergirl stood there in all her glory, her hands on her hips - the power pose she instinctly copied from her sister - and she still looked so young. God, that woman was supposed to be fifty, why was she still looking like she was thirty? That only made Maggie feeling older.

She chuckled nervously. "Uh yeah. I just got back. The hell of a first day, right?"

"Yeah." Kara seemed to hesitate. "It's good to see you. You know, we all missed you. It'd be nice to have a drink sometimes. When you're settled. To catch up."

"Right, sure. That would be nice," she echoed.

"I'm sure Alex will be happy to see you again."

And with that, she was gone, jumping into the sky.

Maggie did what she always did when she felt anxious about her personal life - not that she had had any in years - she immerged herself completely into work. And she had plenty to do in the aftermath of the attack.

She was beyond exhausted when she finally made it to her apartment. She still hadn't had time to unbox her belongings, bar a few necessities. She decided her dinner would consist of a bag of chips and a few beers to unwind. Not the healthiest choice, but she was feeling too angsty to care.

Her phone beeped with a notification. It was a text from Kara, simply telling her to meet at the alien bar the next night. Her phone beeped again. Kara added that the whole gang would be there. Did that mean Alex too? Maggie's level of anxiety upped a notch again.

She didn't bother wondering how Kara knew her new number; Winn always found a way to find anything, usually not in a very legal way.

That night, Maggie probably drank more that was reasonable and barely managed to make it to the bed.

The next day seemed to go by on an agonizingly slow pace. She was slightly hungovered thanks to last night's excesses, and she still had to tie loose ends about the previous day's attack. She had to deal with so many bureaucracy bullshits that for a moment she regretted her decision to take the job.

Finally, the evening came and with it the time to get ready to face her old friends. And potentially the woman she was still considering the love of her life too.

She arrived at the alien bar just on time. It wasn't really different than the last time she stepped foot in there.

The whole gang was already there.

Kara, of course, but also James and Winn, J'onn and M'gann, and surprisingly Lena. And of course, Alex.

They all hugged her, somewhat awkwardly, and loudly voiced their happiness at seeing her again. They asked her about her life and she recapped briefly her years in Gotham. She enquired about them and learned that both James and Winn were married, that Kara was out as an alien (but not as Supergirl, though Maggie was sure a lot of people suspected but were staying silent) and that M'gann was working at an alien community center she had co-founded with Lena (how these two had met, they didn't tell). M'gann and J'onn were happily married, and so were Kara and Lena (it was no shocker there, they had acted married long before they admitted their feelings.)

Finally, Alex started talking about her own life. She was still working at the DEO, though she had long stopped going in the field. She was now spending her days in the labs. She had married once, a DEO agent, but she had been widowed after only three years of marriage. She had been left raising her two children alone.

"And you know how it is, right? Once you reach a certain age, it starts getting harder to date. It's even worse when you're a parent. I hardly had time left for myself between work and the kids. But I don't regret it the slightiest. My kids are the best thing that ever happened to me"

"I'm happy for you, Alex," Maggie found herself saying truthfully. "I'm happy you got to have that full, happy life."

Alex looked at her for a long moment, like she was pondering something, but she seemed to decide against it, shaking her head. "You wanna see them? My kids?"

Maggie readily agreed and Alex fished out her phone from her pocket. She showed her first the picture of a young brunette man. "That's Eli. He's twenty-one. He's at Stanford. He wants to go to Harvard Law once he graduate. I totally blame Lucy for that."

Alex then swiped to another picture, this one of an alien girl with yellow eyes and skin that looked like tree bark. "And this is A'ger'k. She's an orphan I met during a case, before having Eli, when I was still going on the field. She was only about three. She latched on me immediately and I was a goner. My girlfriend back then wasn't happy about it and we broke up. But I met Melissa, my wife, only a month later, so that was probably for the best. Anyway. A'gie is 25 now, and she's an intern at John Hopkins. She wants to specialize in alien physiology."

"They're beautiful. You must be proud."

"Yeah, I am. They both have such a big heart, they want to help people, to make a difference in this world."

"Well, they probably got that from you. You raised them well."

"I don't know. All I ever wanted to do was protecting my family, the people I care about. You're actually the one who started to open my eyes and heart to the ordinary people. I was a bit... limited, before I met you."

Maggie wasn't really sure what to answer to that. She settled on: "I'm glad I could make a difference in your life. You made a difference in mine. I'm better because of you."

Alex smiled softly. "You know, now that you're back, we could maybe try and get to know each other again. Our lifes are different now. I mean, last time, we didn't agree about kids, but I had mine and they're grown-ups, so there is really nothing between us anymore. Maybe... Maybe we could... Reconnect?"

Maggie grinned back, showing her dimples. "Maybe we could, yeah. I'd like that."

They were different people now; a person could change a lot in 25 years. Maybe they wouldn't click like they did 25 years ago. But Maggie was willing to try. Because the relationship she had had with Alex had been the best and most meaningful one in her life. So she hoped they would still be compatible, that they would be okay.

They would be okay.


	2. Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, here's chapter two, or the one where they live happily ever after.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this dose of Sanvers, since we won't have any from the show tonight. #SANVERSisendgame #whatiscanon?

They fell back into their old dynamic pretty quickly, playful banter flowing easily between them as if no time had passed. Maggie was surprised; she had expected at least some awkwardness, a time of adaptation. But it seemed they were still just as much in sync now than they were when they first met. Maggie didn't believe in fate, but now she was tempted to; there was just something extraordinary about them, something she could never describe but was very real.

Alex gulped the dregs of her drink - a very non-alcoholic root beer, Maggie noticed - and gestured at the pool tables. "Fancy a game? For old time's sake?"

"Sure. But be warned though, I got a lot better."

"Bring it on, Sawyer."

Maggie won, but barely. Truth be told, she was distracted. Alex looked good. She might not go into the field anymore, but it didn't mean she was slacking on the training either. If the heated glances Alex was throwing at her direction, the attraction was still mutual. Good to know Maggie still had that power over her. Her old tactic of distracting her girl with her charms was still a go, then.

She smirked. "See something you like?"

"Yeah," rasped Alex. She wasn't even bothering hiding it or flirting back.

Maggie gulped. "Wanna... Wanna get out of here?"

Alex emphatically nodded.

They quickly bid their goodbyes to their friends and received a few knowing smiles in return. They made the trip to Alex's place - the closest - in no time and as soon as the door was closed and locked, their mouths connected desperately and hands tugged at too much layers of clothes.

They undressed each other with practiced eased and crashed together naked onto the bed.

They took their time exploring each other body, noting the differences time apart had brought. Maggie took it all in, how Alex's body was so much the same and so different at the same time. She mapped it all, with deft fingers and an hungry mouth, all these little changes, the texture of her thinner skin, the softness of more body fat brought by age, every single marks she was seeing for the first time. More scars marred her pale skin, mingling with older ones and stretch marks from her pregnancy. God, that woman was still the most beautiful one Maggie had ever seen. How could she have been so lucky?

Maggie was happy to see Alex was still responding the same at her touch, begging for her release; and her own body seemed to recognize her lover's as it awakened and burned familiarly. They brought each other to edge as many times as they could until they were too exhausted to continue.

"God, I fucking missed you."

Alex chuckled. "Missed me or missed my hot bod?"

Maggie turned her head to face her lover. She locked their gaze, wanting to show her that she meant her next words. "Honestly? Both. I've never met anyone like you. I've never felt anything that could compare to what I feel for you."

"Yeah, I feel the same. Don't get me wrong I loved my wife and she made me happy. And I miss her. But I never stopped loving you. It's crazy, after all these years. I shouldn't- we shouldn't- feel like this. We're different people now, but we still connect, somehow."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. You know, I always thought about us as a weird mix of soulmates and star-crossed lovers. Ridiculous, I know."

"No, not ridiculous. I think- I think it just wasn't our time yet, back then."

"And now is it?"

"I think so. I mean, there was only one thing that got between us and it's gone now. I got kids and they're adults now. I mean, as long as you're okay with seeing them once in a while when they're back from college... Well, you don't even have to see them at all, really. But I'd like that. You to meet them. If you wanted to."

"I'd love that, Alex. I'm sure they're wonderful people. They're your kids after all. And sweetie, I said I didn't want to be a mom, that doesn't mean I would- like- hate your grown-up kids or something. Okay?"

"Yeah. So, what then? What do we do?"

"I'm taking you out on a date."

"I could let myself be convinced."

"Do you want my tongue do the convincing?"

"God no. I would die. I'm not in my twenties anymore, I don't have the same stamina."

Maggie snorted. "I think you did pretty okay earlier. So, what does it take to convince you?"

"Not it to be a vegan restaurant?"

"Ugh, okay. There's one I wanted to try, but I guess I'll go alone."

"Okay, we have a deal. When?"

"Uh, I'm pretty busy with work, so Friday. Ish. Maybe Saturday. I'll get back to you."

"Okay, works for me either way."

It turned out Maggie finished work late on Friday, so she just crashed at Alex's place, in Alex's bed, in Alex's arm, just like she did on Wednesday and Thursday. If their relationship was moving to quickly, it wasn't bothering her. It didn't frighten her the way she thought it would. She just felt content and she could tell Alex was feeling the same. After all, they weren't getting any younger and they were feeling the clock ticking. Every moment spent together was a gift and should be appreciated as such. They would be enjoying every second of their life together.

Saturday night was their second first date.

Six months later was their second proposal.

It was Alex who asked again. It was both well thought out and completely spontaneous. They were watching TV, curled into each other on the couch when Alex had turned toward Maggie with an intensity burning in her eyes, had linked all four of their hands together and had put a knee on the floor, right in front of the couch where the petite cop sat frozen.

Alex had cursed then. "Fucking bad knee," she said as she quickly sat back up on the couch. "Sorry, I think I still won't be able to do this right. Uh, the rings! I'm butchering this again."

She was gone and back as quickly as physically possible with a limp, clutching two small jewelry boxes in her hand. She put one on the coffee table and opened the other, showing the content to her girlfriend.

"Oh my god, you kept them!" Maggie could help but tearing up at the sight of their old engagement ring. Alex had kept them all these years.

She surged forward and kissed Alex until they were gasping breathlessly.

"Maggie. I've been in love with you for over two decades. You changed my life in so many ways. You're my best friend. And I want to spend every minute of the rest of my life with you. I want to be your wife and I want you to be mine. I want our forever."

Alex brushed a stray tear away; Maggie wasn't even trying to stop the ones that were running along her cheeks.

"Maggie Sawyer. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. But only if you marry me back."

They grinned at each other, laughing at the silly joke.

"I love you. Forever."

"I love you too. Forever."

They married only two months later. It was a small ceremony, with just their closest friends and family. J'onn walked Alex down the aisle and M'gann had offered to do the same for Maggie. It was Winn of all people who officiated. Maggie wasn't sure how he had convinced Alex to do it; she seemed to have mellowed with the years. It probably helped that, she had learned, he had officiated Kara and Lena's wedding too (apparently the CEO and the tech had bonded over science gimmicks and had become close friends.) Eli and A'ger'k, Alex's children, both hugged her and thanked her for making their mother happy.

They stayed married for thirty-two years. They grew old and grey together, in a cute small house. Until Death do them part. Until Death do them reunite.

For four months Alex lived without Maggie. She finally went to sleep and when she opened her eyes again, Maggie was there, waiting for her.

They spent the eternity in Afterlife together.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> (*I know Alex is not canonically Jewish, but it's practically fanon tho, and it made a nice parallel with Kate so I mentioned it.) 
> 
> Please feed me kudos and comments, that's what keep me writing!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @mx-loar-tev ;)


End file.
